


An Honor to Please My Queen

by cass_e



Series: A + S [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ascilia is Bad at Feelings, Ascilia's Shitty Family, Banter, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Family Issues, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Lap Sex, Loud Sex, Making Out, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Female Clothed Male, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Protective Sterling, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Soft Sterling, Squirting, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, War Table Sex, hot and bothered, inappropriate use of magic, kind of foursome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cass_e/pseuds/cass_e
Summary: Ascilia finds out that once Sterling has won the war for her father, her family will come to Isellas to celebrate.She should be thrilled by such news but isn't. And she has her reasons why.
Relationships: Ascilia/Sterling
Series: A + S [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	An Honor to Please My Queen

**Author's Note:**

> !PLEASE READ THE TAGS!
> 
> I know, I know. I just wrote something yesterday, but I couldn't stop thinking about ~them~.
> 
> So. Another fic! Enjoy!
> 
> Also... Say hello to The Earl of Serelo, Lord Erendal... 👀

A few days later, when Sterling got out of bed, I rolled into his warm spot and smiled.

“You’ve been getting up earlier and earlier,” I mumbled into the mattress as he moved about. “What gives?” I listened to Sterling as he got dressed down the hall, fabric slipping over his skin.

“I never intend to wake you,” he called out. As he walked back down the hall, he added, “And in case you’ve forgotten, I’m currently winning a war for your father.”

My eyes shot open. The last dredges of sleep left me.

“Oh,” I breathed, sitting against the headboard. I tugged the sheet around my chest for modesty even though it wasn’t necessary. “I almost forgot about that.”

_Almost?_

I _had_ forgotten about it.

I swallowed thickly, touching my right cheek, the one he’d slapped when I’d thrown a fit over marrying the mysterious fae king from the North. I narrowed my eyes in thought. I wouldn’t have been so nervous about marrying Sterling if my older brothers hadn’t scared me with lies about him.

Still in thought, I glanced up at Sterling as he buttoned the collar of a sheer black blouse. He’d brushed through his black hair, letting it rest over his shoulders.

“Technically, we’ve already won,” the fae said, smoothing out his blouse. “All we need to do is push the Orich’en soldiers over the Scula Mountains. Then, the celebrations can begin. Your family might even visit.”

I wasn’t prepared for such news, so when Sterling looked up at me, expectant, his face fell. I must’ve let disappointment taint my features, so I forced myself to smile.

“How wonderful,” I said, bunching at the comforter. I slid down until my head rested on the pillows. “I think I’ll go back to bed if it’s all right with you.”

Sterling sighed as he crossed the room, crouching by my side.

I felt like I couldn’t look him in the eye. Being humiliated by him was one thing, but making myself feel that way, by talking about my family issues, was ten times worse.

“What’s wrong?” Sterling asked, purple eyes narrowing. He grabbed silver earrings from the bedside table to put them in. “You know, if you’re still upset with your father for making you marry me, then—”

“That’s not it,” I said, panic squeezing my chest. Sterling blinked, surprised by my passionate response. “That’s not . . . it. I’m fine, really. I just wasn’t expecting— It’s early. For news like this.”

The fae gave me a dubious look but rose, pressing a hand to my face. “I’ll be back later.” He kissed my forehead before leaving.

When the door shut, I went back to sleep.

* * *

When I awoke again, the sun had risen, but Sterling had yet to return.

Embarrassingly enough, I was starting to feel lonely, so I rolled out of bed and got dressed for the day. I didn’t ask for help because I was only putting on a slip and a thick, simple wrap, pinning it by my waist. Before leaving, I stepped into flat mules.

As I wandered the palace, I fiddled with my black curly hair, trying to get it to cooperate. Members of the royal court were staring, but I paid them no attention. I knew I looked like I’d just rolled out of bed, but I couldn’t have cared less.

The only thing I felt ashamed of and confused about was my reaction to the news that my family might be visiting. I was just starting to feel happy here, far away from them — something I hadn’t imagined possible in a million years.

I pressed my lips together as my skull stung with phantom pain, an unfortunate reminder of the times my father had grabbed my hair.

After a while, I finally gave up on looking for Sterling and asked one of the palace guards to help me.

“I’ll show you to his meeting, Your Majesty, but he might not want to be disturbed,” the guard said, starting down a few halls.

I nodded, trying to keep track of where we were going. I didn’t think I’d ever been in this part of the palace, and I was surprised by how homey it looked. The guard led me down a corridor flanked by long, leather couches. Dim gaslights cast everything in a warm light.

I wrung my hands as the guard knocked on the large wooden doors before pushing them open.

“Her Majesty, the Queen,” the guard said. I couldn’t see around him, but he must’ve been looking toward Sterling, somewhere to the left.

“Oh, Ascilia,” I heard Sterling say, genuinely sounding surprised. “Yes, let her in.”

The guard nodded and then stepped to the side, so I walked forward. I clasped my hands, looking around the room.

It was spacious and warm, portraits and pelts lining the walls. An oak table sat in the middle, carved into the shape of our continent, Adoal. Several men, and I assumed their wives, lingered, chatting. A fire crackled to my left.

When the door closed behind me, I turned toward the warmth and saw Sterling leaning back in a leather chair, holding a glass of whiskey over a small side table. His right foot rested on his left knee.

The fae looked at me expectantly, so I walked over to him and said, “I was looking for you.”

“Well, you’ve found me.”

I tried not to smile, but the corners of my mouth quirked up. “I went back to bed after you left, but when I woke up again, you still weren’t back.” Awkwardly, I stood in front of Sterling, wringing my hands.

“Ah, yes,” Sterling said, taking a sip of his whiskey. “We’re just waiting for a letter from the bluefire pit. And, well, some of us got distracted.”

Behind me, a man barked out a laugh and spoke in Aryar.

I only caught a few words, but I figured he’d something along the lines of, _“Don’t test me, Your Majesty.”_

Before Sterling could reply, I said, _“I’m sure he meant no offense, sir.”_

I watched Sterling’s face as I spoke. When his eyes widened marginally, my chest tightened around a warm feeling because he looked . . . proud.

Sterling smirked. “So you _were_ learning Aryar.”

“Of course I was,” I said softly. When wringing my hands didn’t ease my nerves, I cracked my fingers. “Anyway . . . I just . . . wanted to find you.”

The fae’s brow furrowed. “Yes . . . We’ve been over that.” Heat colored my cheeks. I thought he was mad at me, but then he put his whiskey down and asked, “What’s wrong, Ascilia? I knew something was bothering you earlier.”

I looked over Sterling, watching the strong planes of his chest rise and fall as he waited for my answer. But because I didn’t really feel like talking, I strode over to him and then sat on his lap, forcing his other leg down. I brought my legs up and then dangled them over the arm of the chair, letting my shoes slip off. I rested my hands over his torso as I nuzzled into his shoulder, closing my eyes.

“Oh,” Sterling murmured. I could hear the smirk in his voice. “You know, Ascilia, your hair is a mess.” His fingers tried to get through my curls but failed. “And you’re barely dressed. Are you sure you’re not sleepwalking or something?”

I scoffed into his chest. “You've always preferred me in a state of undress. Why does it bother you now?”

Sterling tried to cough around a chuckle, but I felt it through his chest.

When I realized his arms weren’t around me, I grumbled, reaching for the left one. As I pulled it around me, Sterling snickered. I was about to complain when his grip around me tightened.

“So . . . Are you going to answer my question or not?”

I sighed, looking at the fire over his arm. “I was telling the truth before. I don’t hold a grudge against my father for . . . this, but I just don’t want them up here. That’s all.”

“Oh? Why not?”

My stomach churned. “I just don’t.”

Sterling hummed. “Is it because you’d be embarrassed? I know we’re a very . . . _proud_ race when it comes to sex, but I’d never make you do anything in front of your own family. I’m not that cruel, Ascilia.”

I blurted out a laugh. “No, that’s not— No, Sterling. I hadn’t even thought about that. It’s just— My family. In general.” I sat up, forcing myself to meet his curious gaze. “I don’t want them up here because I don’t like them.”

All at once, Sterling’s eyes narrowed, and his brow furrowed. “What? Why?” His other arm wrapped around me as if at any moment, I’d disappear.

I looked down and swallowed thickly. “I just don’t like them.”

“Why?”

“Because they’re mean people, Sterling.”

“Mean?”

“Nasty.” When I met his gaze again, he looked a bit distraught. “I had older sisters who could’ve easily taken my place, but . . . I was the problem child of sorts. No matter what I did, it was never enough, or it was too much, or I outshone my brothers.” I paused, fiddling with the buttons of Sterling’s blouse. “Still, I would’ve married anyone to end the war. Not for my family, but for my country.”

“Ascilia—”

“It’s fine,” I said, smiling briefly. I smoothed a hand over his chest. “It’s probably all in my head. I just worry if my father comes to Isellas, he’ll think I’ve been rightfully dominated. He’d lord it over my head for the rest of his stay, but if I try to convince him I’m happy or unbothered, then I’m afraid . . . he’d find some way to ruin it. Us.”

I rubbed over the small buttons, mind racing. “I’m finally happy. I don’t want my father to ruin it.”

Sterling hummed, thinking. “Ascilia,” he said, raising my chin with a few fingers. I could only meet his eyes for a few seconds before looking down, my stomach doing flips. “Hey, look at me.”

My throat clogged with emotion. I should’ve been grateful for Sterling’s attention and kindness, but it only made me think of how much was at risk. It was stupid, to think my father could somehow take this all away, but the fear made my eyes sting with tears.

My lower lip trembled as I finally met Sterling’s gaze again, but I could hardly make out his expression. I didn’t want to blink the tears away to see better, but they welled over on their own, trailing down my cheeks.

Sterling’s brow creased even more than before. He readjusted his grip on me, hands squeezing. “Ascilia . . . This really bothers you, doesn’t it?”

If I didn’t know any better, I’d say there was an edge to his voice. It reminded me of the time he’d told me that my attempted rapists had been taken care of.

Sterling glanced over my shoulder. He moved his hands so he could wipe at my cheeks, lips pressed together in a firm line.

“Thank you,” he said, accepting a few tissues from someone. He dabbed at my eyes with them before tossing them aside. “Ascilia, if your family visits, I can assure you it’s only because of a formality. And I can promise you—” Sterling adjusted me so I was straddling his lap “—that you’ll have nothing to worry about. You’re mine, my wife.”

When I met his eyes again, he was smirking, looking smug.

“Besides,” he said, slowly unpinning my wrap, “if your father upsets you this much, then he upsets me. And since when have I let anyone, regardless of race or status, get away with such a thing?”

My eyes fluttered closed as he pulled my wrap apart. When his hands slid up my bare thighs, I thought he’d continue, but when they froze at my hips, I opened my eyes.

Sterling’s brows were raised. “No undergarments?” Heat crept up my neck, making me roll my eyes. “I figured your breasts were supported well enough by the wrap, but Ascilia . . . You were just walking around like this?”

I fisted my hands in the fae’s top, holding his gaze. “Do you promise, Sterling? That things will be relatively all right?”

The right side of his mouth curled up, gaze softening. “Of course. I promise.” When he leaned forward to capture my mouth, I closed my eyes, body tingling. When he hauled the slip over my ass, I was momentarily grateful that the wrap was keeping me hidden.

I still wasn’t a fan of letting others see me, but with Sterling’s hands on me, everything melted away. I was the first to deepen the kiss, angling my head to the side. Warmth pooled in my gut as one of Sterling’s fingers traced over the center of me, featherlight.

I squirmed, impatient.

Sterling only hummed in response, biting on my lip as he pressed in two fingers.

“I want you in me,” I whispered, hands drifting toward his leather pants. “Is that all right? Here?”

Sterling groaned, making me clench around his fingers.

“Yes, Ascilia,” he said, letting me pull his cock out. He kissed down my neck, making me lean back a bit. “Let me stretch you first.”

“All right,” I whispered, threading a hand in his black locks. I used my other to touch myself for a second, confusing Sterling as our fingers bumped into one another. But I ignored him, using my wetness to grab his cock, stroking it.

“Spirits . . !” Sterling made a strangled sound in the back of his throat, biting down on my neck.

I whimpered softly, still a bit self-conscious about making noise in front of others. “I can’t wait to have you in me,” I whispered into his hair, brow furrowing.

When he dragged his long fingers over the spongy wall of my cunt, I tipped my head back, gasping. Heat licked through me, eager for more, making me heady. I accidentally tightened my grip on his cock, stroking a bit too hard. Sterling grunted into my neck, hips jerking.

“Spirits, you’re perfect,” he whispered, trailing back up to my face.

His fingers didn’t move fast, but the stretch burned a bit. I didn’t think I’d ever get used to it, and I didn’t think I wanted to.

“So beautiful and smart.” Sterling chuckled. “And you have such a sharp tongue. You’re quick-witted and stubborn. Fiery.”

The world spun at his words. My mouth fell open as I panted, and on instinct, I ground against his palm, his spread fingers. I cried out, heart in my throat.

Sterling kissed me lazily, licking at the roof of my mouth. “Gorgeous.”

When my walls fluttered around his fingers, I frantically grabbed at his hair.

“I know, I know,” Sterling gritted out. When he pulled away and extracted his fingers, we looked at each other in the firelight.

Sterling smirked before kissing my cheeks. He tugged me forward, over his cock, and before he could get a hand between us, I did first. I guided his cock to my aching hole, spreading my fingers around his girth and the lips of my pussy as it pressed in.

It stung a bit, but the friction was worth it. When I was fully seated, my jaw slackened, and before I could stop myself, I swore and moaned.

I dug my fingers into Sterling’s shoulders; he groped my ass, impatient.

Sterling canted his hips every now and then, but he let me control the pace for once. The all-too-familiar feeling of ratcheting pleasure spun in my gut, making my eyes bead with tears. When I shoved a few knuckles into my mouth, he moved me harder over his length.

The wet sounds of our fucking filled the room, but I couldn’t even be embarrassed about it anymore.

“Spirits,” I keened, “come inside me, Sterling . . ! Please, please—”

Sterling dropped a hand between my legs, and before I even felt his thumb on my clit, I shouted. The actual sensation made me lock up, thighs clamping around Sterling’s hips as if he’d pull away.

I was vaguely aware of Sterling standing, holding me as if I weighed nothing. When I felt the table under my back, Sterling grabbed my thighs, a rumbling forming in his chest as he fucked into me with a vengeance.

I shot an arm out to grab at the side of the table for purchase, but everything was unraveling.

“Sterling!” I screamed, eyes rolling back. I slammed a palm against the table as he practically yanked me back onto his cock, thumb still working over my clit with deadly accuracy.

I was on the edge of coming when I choked around another moan, barely recognizing the stacking pressure in my abdomen.

“That’s it, Ascilia.” Sterling groaned. “Come.”

I had no other choice — my hips shot up from the table as my orgasm ripped through me. My back arched, my fingers spasmed.

I came so hard that Sterling had to pull out for a second, but then I squirted, liquid dribbling down my thighs.

I was embarrassed for all of five seconds before Sterling sunk back in, walls still contracting around him. My whole body was sensitive, pleasure zinging from my head to my toes. I wasn’t sure what sounds I was making or what I looked like, but when Sterling finally came, I started to settle, come back down.

I giggled a bit, throat wrecked. “Fuck, Sterling.”

After blinking a few times, I found his face. His chest heaved as he took in lungfuls of air, and some hair stuck to his forehead. The purple of his eyes were just a sliver, pupils blown.

I took in a shaky breath, reaching for him.

Immediately, he smirked and gathered me in his arms, backing up to the chair. When he plopped down, we both groaned and then laughed at each other.

“Seriously, though,” Sterling said, cupping my face, “you have nothing to worry about, Ascilia.” He squished my cheeks, making me pucker my lips. “Besides, it’ll be worth it to hear your _absurdly_ proud father thank me, the fae king.”

“I used to think you were so vindictive,” I said, pulling his hands away from my face. “And I wasn’t wrong, but now, I think it’s one of your best qualities.”

“Oh, really? What’re my others?”

I snorted, patting his cheek. “Modesty’s not one of them, that’s for sure.”

When someone behind us laughed, I jumped, looking over my shoulder. The laugh had come from a young fae man with curly, dark green hair. His face was a bit boyish, but he was strong, muscles showing through his tight, sheer top. As he tapped his fingers against his wife’s ass, his rings glimmered in the firelight.

“Ascilia, meet The Earl of Serelo, Lord Erendal. An old . . . _friend,”_ Sterling said, a smile in his voice. “You were enjoying yourself, weren’t you?”

“How couldn’t I? You two put on quite the show,” the fae said from across the room. “And please, just Eren. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Your Majesty. Here in Isellas, _any_ audience with you is quite coveted.”

I tried to ignore the fact that Sterling’s cock was still in me. I smiled and nodded toward the earl. “The pleasure’s mine, sir, but coveted? You flatter me.”

Sterling moved so I wouldn’t have to look over my shoulder, sitting diagonal across the cushion.

Eren grinned, almond-shaped eyes crinkling. “You’ll find I don’t tell half-lies like the rest of the fey, Ascilia.”

His wife’s face was buried in the crook of his neck, arms around his neck. Her legs dangled over his thighs to one side, but they were slightly open. When I blinked a few times, I realized Eren was fingering her, languid strokes of his fingers making her tremble.

To my shock, heat banded in my stomach, and I clenched around Sterling’s cock. My mouth ran dry as I tried to slip Sterling out of me, but he wrapped an arm around my waist, smiling incredulously.

“Oh, Ascilia, did you think I wouldn’t notice?” Sterling practically cooed, enjoying this far too much. “Are you thinking about my fingers doing that to you? Stroking that lovely spot?”

When he lifted my chin, I didn’t even try to fight it. I looked right back to Eren and his wife. He’d moved her onto her back, and she was practically naked at this point.

“Yes, Belinda’s a fiend for my fingers,” Eren said, holding my gaze. I panicked and looked down, but it didn’t help that I could _hear_ his fingers moving, squelching. “She loves riding them more than anything, but sometimes, she’ll let me play with her like this. Slowly stroking. You love it, don’t you?”

My eyes flew to his wife’s face as she moaned in response. I inhaled through clenched teeth and then exhaled roughly, grabbing at the fabric of my slip.

“Spirits, you want to be her, huh?” Sterling whispered into my neck. When his thumbs skimmed over my nipples, my face crumpled, and I strained to see Eren’s fingers.

But for a second, I worried. “I — I wish those were _your_ fingers,” I said, holding Sterling’s gaze.

My husband seemed confused for a second before realization dawned on him. He ducked his head and then grinned as he said, “Oh, Ascilia, I’m not offended. And I’m sure Eren isn’t either. It’s a compliment, really.”

I let Sterling move me until he slipped out, and then he pressed my back to his chest, hugging me from behind. Technically, I was still covered, but any embarrassment I felt was quickly chased away by Sterling’s comforting hold on my body.

“Truly,” Eren said, practically undressing me with his eyes. Sterling’s right hand slid down my front, over the slip. He rubbed over my navel, fingers dangerously close to the hem. “I serve the crown, so it’s an honor to please my Queen.”

My throat bobbed as Sterling kept moving his hands, fingers ghosting over my thighs.

“You’re exquisite,” he whispered, licking over the shell of my ear.

Eren ground his hand against his wife’s mound, but he must’ve kept moving his fingers because she yelped, raising her hips. Her limbs spilled over the arms of the chair, but Eren held onto her, keeping her in place.

My eyes nearly crossed at the sight, knowing exactly what she was feeling.

My stomach clenched, I clenched, and—

“Do you trust me?” Sterling whispered, mouthing down my neck.

Without missing a beat, I nodded my head and said, “Yes, of course.”

Sterling murmured a spell against my skin, and when I looked down at his hands, he’d pulled the hem of my slip up. I expected humiliation to sweep through me like no other force, but I only felt desire, needy and clawing at every inch of my hot skin.

The smell of ash and lavender filled the room as purple runes flickered over my thighs. I waited with bated breath as they finally washed over my mound, and then — they were gone.

I turned to Sterling, curious. “What?”

Sterling licked the inside of his cheek as he grinned. “Look. Watch Eren.”

Unease grew in the pit of my stomach, but Sterling seemed to sense it, holding me tighter. I sighed, looking back at Eren. He’d pulled his hand out with a curious look, a little surprised.

“Are you sure, Sterling?” Eren asked, sounding genuinely mindful.

“Of course,” Sterling said, kissing my ear again, “go ahead.”

I was about to ask what was going on when Eren smiled, mostly to himself, and then slipped two fingers in his wife again.

When I felt a pressure between my own folds, and then movement inside of me, I immediately knew what’d been done. I clenched around Eren’s fingers that weren’t technically there, but— Spirits, _they were there._

“Oh, fuck,” I gasped quietly, grabbing at Sterling’s hands. “I— I— Sterling, shit.” I fought to keep my eyes open as my body rolled into a touch that wasn’t there, that couldn’t be persuaded.

When Eren’s fingers stilled, I whined, a little frustrated, but then I felt what his wife had just moments earlier. His fingers moved around, pressed a bit harder, and then crooked up. Sterling had done this to me before, but something about Eren’s fingers were different — longer.

My face twisted in pleasure.

My hips undulated.

“Holy _fuck,”_ I gasped, my grip on Sterling spasming. It was one thing to have his fingers in me in front of other people, but to have another man’s? I was sensitive from my last orgasm, but the heat in my gut inflamed at an agonizingly slow pace.

Disbelief filled my features as the wife barely reacted, just moaning softly like she wasn’t losing her fucking mind.

“I’ll die,” I whimpered, squirming.

When Sterling and Eren laughed, I weakly elbowed my husband.

“How is she—?” I yelped when Eren gave a few hard thrusts at that perfect angle. “How is she not . . ?”

“Belinda was just like you when I first started doing this to her,” Eren said, gaze dropping to the damp space between my thighs. A dull roaring swept through me. “She’s learned to appreciate it more than anything else, but I will say I do miss eliciting this sort of reaction. It’s electric, isn’t it?”

I kept trying to speak, but the words died on the tip of my tongue. My body felt feverish, shaky. Like it would come apart at any second.

“You’ll have to forgive her,” Sterling chuckled into my neck. “This is only her second public appearance.”

Eren said something, but I could only focus on his fingers — which were moving faster and faster, stabbing that wonderful spot with pinpoint accuracy.

“You’re doing so well, Ascilia,” Sterling whispered in my other ear. “So beautiful . . . Listen to your body. Keep moving.”

His words shouldn’t have affected me so much, and I knew moving my hips wouldn’t do anything, but I felt like I was melting. Like I had to move, grinding into air.

I wasn’t sure how much more of it I could take when a guard knocked on the door, saying they’d received word from the bluefire pit. When Eren paused, my eyes flew open, and a protest formed on the tip of my tongue. I barely caught a nod toward Sterling when the other fae pumped his fingers at a brutal pace, using his other hand to rub my clit.

I slumped back into Sterling, throwing my head back as my patience wore thin. I whined pitifully, yanking my slip up, baring myself to the whole room. Sterling swore behind me as I reached up and pinched my own nipples, rubbing over them. A scream tore its way through my throat as I finally crashed, my gut twisting almost painfully.

I wailed as Eren let me ride his fingers for the remainder of my orgasm. When I was well and truly spent, I flopped back against Sterling, twitching. Eren’s fingers slipped out and didn’t return. My ears rung as Sterling rubbed my arms.

Gently, he pulled my slip down and then re-pinned my wrap to the best of his abilities.

“Come on, let’s get you in a bath.” Sterling picked me up with an arm around my back and the other under my knees. “You smell like sex.”

I smiled like an idiot, blinking up at his dubious expression. He looked like he was trying not to laugh.

“Thank you,” I said, nuzzling into his chest. “Love you.”

Sterling’s grip on me tightened.

As he started to move, I remembered Eren.

“Oh, and Eren . . .” I forced my head back up. A yawn made tears bead at the corners of my eyes. Sterling turned around so I could catch the earl’s soft expression. Smiling, I said, “Thank you.”

Eren raised a brow at Sterling as we moved down the hallway.

“I can see what you mean. That is, about the smile.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudo if you enjoyed! :)
> 
> I'm thinking of doing a lil' somnophilia with them later~


End file.
